Missus Bizarre
by Kon Kon Lollipop
Summary: The characters are courtesy of Gaia Online And TekTek.The Summary:It's Fantasy,romance, and drama.Its just the first part of chapter one. Every chapter has 9 pages. I got lazy. Encourage me people. Maybe I will do more


Missus

Chapter one - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Missus Bizarre, by the sound of her last name you can already guess her vivid persona. Missus was new to Gaia Town. Her older sisters, Queen Fantasies and Riven Fox, had invited her to live with them not so long ago. Yes, they all had different last names. For their mother, Twilight let them choose their names once they were old enough. Their original names were Luu [Missus, Siria [Queen, and Venners [Riven.

Missus was starting the 7th grade at Gaia Middles School. She was nervous but she had no choice. She slowly got up and trudged towards the mirror. She posed, not liking the way she looked. She always had thought of herself as pale, grotesque, and odd. But other people saw her differently. People often mistook her as a seventeen-year old. And yet she was only fourteen. She had an hour-glass figure, warming smile, soft hazel eyes, and long brown hair that were always done in a certain hairstyle.

She stepped away from the mirror and opened her closet door. She dug through a heaping pile of clothes 'til she managed to find a tan tank top, brown blazer jacket, black net-stockings, brown ribbon skirt, and black boots. She then looked at her watch and noticed she was late. She grabbed her khaki messenger bag and headed towards the door. She hopped onto her bike and started to pedal her way to GMS.

Missus had a tragic past. Her mother, Twilight, had died of an unknown disease. There was a cure to it, it's just they couldn't find the most vital ingredient. This was Pure Drop. Missus was devastated when they couldn't help her mother. Every day Missus would visit her mother until visiting hours were over. One time, when Missus went to visit her mother, she was surprised to see her awake. But inside she knew something bad was going to happen to her Mother.

Then the doctor called her outside. All her mother heard was a low mumbling from the doctor and meek whispers from Missus. Outside the hospital room, the doctor and Missus were speaking. "Missus, I'm afraid your mother won't last until tomorrow." She wanted to cry but all she did was nod and said, "I understand doctor." Aunt Tash came to pick up Missus. So, the mother and daughter said their goodbyes and departed each other.

The next day, the doctor called. Missus rushed to the phone and answered. "Missus, your mother passed away, last night. I'm so sorry." Missus had tears streaming out of her eyes as she whispered, "I understand doctor." Her aunt walked by slowly and Missus shoved the phone in Aunt Tash's hands and ran to her room and began to cry. As she was crying her cell phone rang. It was Siria. "Leave me to die Siria." Missus choked out. Siria scoffed and said, "You crazy sorellina? I know you're sad that mom died... We are too. We wish we were there with you. Stay strong okay? Bye Missus."

Missus shuddered at her past. Suddenly Aiko appeared on a cloud which was going the same speed as the bike Missus was riding. "What's up Miss?" Impy said as she took a bite out of her apple. "I was heading towards the mall for a luxurious shopping spree but then I decided to be late to Mrs.Vinny's class on the first day of school." Impy laughed and said, "Need help? Say the magic words" Missus rolled her eyes and said, "Please before I hurt you." Impy gasped and snapped her fingers twice. Suddenly the bike went three times the speed of your average bike rider. She sped past faster than your average car. Once she got to the school, she realized her watch didn't have batteries. It was actually around 6:00 AM. "I...hate...this..." Missus claimed as she let her body fall to the ground. She landed with a loud thud.

John Harker was the cutest guy in school and always nervous or blushing. He was a very shy boy.  
He began to walk up the school doors, looking around. Then he noticed Missus. 'Wow she is gorgeous', John thought. He didn't realize her was walking up to her until he said, "Hi. I'm John. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" Missus got up and smiled at him. John blushed nervously, not knowing what to say next. "I'm Missus. And yes, I am new here. I moved here from AWOL Town." John smiled slightly as he was happy with the conversation they had going on.  
"I'm John. Missus is a pretty name." Missus laughed and said, "My mom let me change my name when I was old enough to choose for myself." John thought to himself, 'She really is beautiful, inside and out.' "Well, I'm going to get started on my morning walk. See you in class maybe Missus." "Very cute boy, his name is John Harker right?" Impy questioned playfully. Missus rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yes, his hair complimented his outfit perfectly madam"

Ryu Nexus, not much to say about him. Girls simply adore him and guys are friends with him. The main thing is, he is in the 8th grade.

Ryu began to look around, wondering where his friend John went, the subject changed as soon as he saw Missus. He walked over to her and poked her side. Missus let out a girly scream and exclaimed, "What is going- Ryu! Ryu, I haven't seen you in forever!" Missus hugged him tightly. "How're you doing darling?" Ryu asked. Missus smiled and replied, "I'm doing fine and you Ryu?" "You haven't changed a bit." Ryu claimed. Though they had a two year age difference, Ryu enjoyed having Missus around. He liked her, not as a friend or sister, but as a lover. He suddenly realized why he came to the school in the first place.

"Missus, have you seen a boy about your height, wearing mostly yellow?" Missus pondered a moment and then remembered someone. "Oh, you mean John? He came by earlier, he introduced himself then he went for his morning walk." Ryu was surprised that John had the courage to look at a girl, better yet talk to one. He already had an answer as to why he would walk up to Missus and introduce himself. John must have liked her. This irritated Ryu greatly. He had an annoyed look on his face as he was looking up at the sky.

┘TO BE CONTINUED┘

-- - - - - - - - -

How'd you like it? I wrote it myself nn I have four chapters. It's just I got lazy. xD Well rate and comment please 33

luu


End file.
